


Last Chance

by IperOuranos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Emma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, omega!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: Scott really hates being in heat. Emma tries to lighten the burden.





	Last Chance

Scott hated being in heat.  
The loss of control, the blood pumping in his veins, the cloud around his mind... He hated everything about it.  
He always did.  
But then again, he was an omega and he couldn't help but having to endure it from time to time. Suppressants were good, helped him, but couldn't do all the work. They could tame his instincts, make the time span from a heat to the other longer, but couldn't do miracles.  
  
That afternoon, Scott was teaching his class when the first symptoms hit him like a punch in his stomach. He had to stop for a second, mentally curse himself for not having a good enough relationship with his body to understand these things sooner, and start talking again. He knew suppressants helped in keeping his scent under control, so he was not worried about students catching his scent, but it was still hard to maintain his control on the situation.  
He felt his blood getting hotter and hotter, running trough his body like magma. He felt the knot of pain starting to form in his guts, deep and hard. He felt his control slipping slowly from his fingers, like water, but he had to just keep it cool, swallow, and go on.  
  
It wasn't an easy task, but he managed to finish his lesson, answer some question and dismiss his students without even flinching. He was grateful for his ability to control himself, now more than ever. His training never failed him.  
  
But the problem was still there, and he couldn't ignore it forever. He didn't want to break down in his classroom, where everyone could see or hear or feel him. No, he had to come back to his room, his isolated room, with its walls which didn't permit any noise or scent to come out. Thank God they had Hank with them.  
He slowly packed up his things and went out, then walked carefully until he reached his room. He opened the door, slipped inside, closed it again, and let out a loud sigh. That was harder than it looked. Harder than he expected. Stupid heats, he always underestimated them at some point. It made him feel weak, stupid. He had lost count of how many times he damned his biology a long time ago.  
  
«Okay, Summers. Less thinking, more working.»   
  
He muttered to himself. He sighed and stood up, reaching the bed. He took off his clothes (the feel of cold hair on his hot skin made his breath hitch), opened the drawer near his bed and took the bottle of lubricant. He looked at the bottle, and sighed again. God, he hated all of this.  
But his body was still hot, his skin was pearled with sweat, and he felt his mind slowly slipping away, pulled always from his control by the arousal and the deep need he felt in the back of his mind.  
  
He sat in the bed, looked at the sheets. He still had to do a thing, probably the most important right now. He didn't want to sound miserable and needy when he did that, so he had to do it now.  
  
'Emma?'  
  
He asked in his mind, letting his single thought float away, projecting it outside like an arrow, the way Professor Xavier thought him. He knew his Alpha was always there, lingering in a corner of his mind. Some people might ha found this creepy, or too invasive, but Emma's presence was actually comforting, for him. It was like feeling her hand always reaching for his, like he could just think about her and she would be there in a second. Scott would have died before telling something like that out loud, but he felt safe in their connection, the same way Emma felt.  
  
'What's the matter, Scott?'  
  
Her answer arrived a moment later, even faster than it would have if they were speaking out loud. He found himself smiling in hearing her voice, but he also had to fight the instinct to let out a needy whine. Fuck that.  
  
'Are you free? I... Kinda need help.'  
  
He would have never said much more than that, but Emma didn't really need more.  
  
'On my way, darling.'  
  
She only said. Scott sighed in relief before he could stop, and just stood there, sitting on the bed, waiting.  
He waited for what it felt like an hour, but the he watched the clock and just two minutes had passed. Damn. Loss of the concept of time was always his first problem. Emma was probably finishing her work, she knew he could handle to stay ten or twenty minutes alone, so he had to keep his head cool, and just. Fucking. Wait.  
  
'Scott. You are basically screaming in my head, try to keep it lower. If you keep distracting me it will only take more time for me to finish.'  
  
Emma's thought touched his mind, solid and gentle at the same time. She was scolding him, but she also knew how much he hated feeling that way. Scott didn't answer to her demand, just tightened his grip on the sheets and tried to focus. Be still. Be careful and in control and---  
  
'Scott. You either stop locking yourself up in a cage or I'll flash your mind with so much images of you being tied up and fucked that you will just start begging for me right now. Lay in that damn bed and be a good omega and let your heat go or you'll give me the worst headache of my life.'  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile at that. He knew Emma was right, and he knew she was genuinely pissed, but... Yeah, heat, hormones, he had the right to smile without a reason. At least.  
  
'Sorry. Force of habit.'  
  
He responded. He let out a small sigh and lied down on the bed, watching the ceiling above his head. He knew he had to let go, but it was just damn hard, he didn't want to and---  
  
'Summers. Last. Chance.'  
  
Scott genuinely thought that the warning was being growled in his hear. He felt his all body shudder, and had to squeeze his eyes behind his glasses. The last thing he needed right now was his pissed off alpha deciding to take revenge on him. He couldn't really take it right now.  
  
'Yes. Sorry. Last chance. Got it.'  
  
He had to fight in order to create those simple words in his mind. The heat was taking him and pushing him further and further over the edge, and he wasn't even allowed to fight it. It was hard and almost painful to let it go, but he tried, tried so hard. He just let his mind go, let his instincts take control over him and grasping him with their claws. He felt the knot in his stomach grow, so heavy it almost hurt. This time, he didn't try to stop the little whine coming out of his lips, carrying the pain and the need he had bottled up.  
He really wanted to be good and not disturb his alpha, but he couldn't help himself, not now.  
  
'Emma. Please. Just---'  
  
He wanted to articulate, give his thought a form, but all he was able to do was projecting this knot of pain and heat and need and helplessness that was filling up his entire mind. He could almost feel the smile on his alpha's lips, as she tried to soothe him with flashes of her own satisfaction and content.  
  
'See, baby, you can be really good when you want. I'm coming, just lay there a little more.'  
  
Scott felt his eyes filling with tears, when the soft praise touched his mind. His whole body wanted to feel and touch his alpha, and his whole mind just wanted to be the best omega, to do everything she wanted to be her mate. Being praised like that was all he needed. Except that it wasn't.  
He needed so much more, he was aching and begging for it, both aloud and in his mind. Emma was still calmly soothing him, helping his mind and repeating over and over that she was coming, don't worry, it won't be long.  
  
To Scott, it actually felt really too damn long. When Emma opened the door he already was a mess, laid down with his face in the pillow (good thing his glasses were made to be so hard to move away by accident), his legs opened  and his back arched, trying to find some relief against the mattress. The exact moment the alpha opened the door Scott let out a loud whine, muffled against the pillow. The scent oh his alpha so close made him turn his face towards her, trying to see her, see how far she was, make sure she was walking to him.  
Emma opened a little smile, after closing the door behind her.  
  
«Aren't you a sight. You know you projected basically every single little whine and little prayer directly into my mind for the last twenty minutes? I still don't know how I managed to finish talking with those boys without embarrassing myself.»  
  
Scott wanted to feel guilty, or amused, anything, but he could just got up on his four and reach the side of the bed, to get closer to her.  
  
«Emma.»  
  
He just sighed. She smiled again, walked to him and put two fingers under his chin, lifting it up so she could look at him in the eyes, even if through the lenses.  
  
«I gave you another chance to be quiet and wait for me, it doesn't feel like you were good enough though.»  
  
Scott almost cracked under those words. He lifted up and pushed forward to cling to her shoulders with both hands and sank his head down to kiss her neck.  
  
«Sorry. Didn't mean to. Sorry, please.»  
  
He quickly said, trying everything, every single thing to calm his alpha. He could die in pain knowing she was disappointed in him, right now.  
But even Emma Frost had to admit that that was enough torture for today. Her omega was just so helpless and needy and who was she to say no to him?  
  
«It's okay, dear. Now come here. If I heard correctly you wanted me to take you right here and now and make you scream my name, am I right?»  
  
On normal occasions, Scott would have been almost offended by that (not really, though. Emma knew he liked that more than he would ever admit). But right now, he just let out the sweetest and most painful moan Emma could imagine. Her alpha instincts where quick to kick in, seeing her omega like that, and she tilted her head to kiss him hard, deep. She was soft and demanding at the same time, wanting him to yield for her. He just let it happen, clinged to her and kissed her and plead every time he could to feel her close, to be filled by her. She couldn't even imagine how to say no.  
  
Emma took off her clothes quickly, and climb to the bed, on top of him, a smile on her lips.  
  
«Calm down, I got you.»  
  
She whispered, when Scott arched against her, trying to push all of himself against his alpha. Emma slid a hand down, barely touching his tights before reaching for his cheeks. He already was a mess, liquid wetting his skin and still dripping down his hole. The alpha just smiled, as he fingertips stroked gently the ring of muscles, without really pushing inside.  
Scott moaned again, his grip on her shoulder so tight that would have probably left bruises. He tried to open his mouth and say something, anything, but he couldn't articulate nothing more complex than whimpers and moans and needy sounds. Emma reached his mind, where everything was easier.  
She decided to project her thoughts in the simplest, more efficient way. She flashes images directly in his mind, letting him know exactly what she was ready to do to him. He shuddered against her, opened his legs wider, and tried to beg her again, lips parted against hers.  
  
«Emma. Please. I need you. Please just do whatever you want to me. Let me be yours.»  
  
Emma never met and omega like Scott before. Even when totally lost in his instincts as he was, he still begged to be hers. Every omega offered himself during heats, of course, but Scott wasn't just offering his body, he was asking, begging to be her property. The subtle fear of being left behind was always there and Emma, this time, was really done with every single game.  
She just opened his legs wider with his hands and put her tip against his hole. Scott arched, and she pushed herself inside with one single movement, sinking in him deep as she moaned quietly.  
The omega let out a loud whine, as he promptly started to push against her, matching the hard, fast rhythm she was using.  
  
«You are mine Scott and I'm gonna fuck you so hard during you're all heat that you will not even remember how to _think_  otherwise.»  
  
She almost growled in his hear, and all he could do was nod, calling her name loud and needy, as he cling to her more and more every time she filled him up again.  
He couldn't even realize his orgasm was coming until it hit him so hard he just screamed Emma's name against her shoulder. He was panting and trembling, but he still begged, and called her name, and asked her more.  
And she gave him more and more until it was too much even for her, and she came inside him with a low moan. Scott arched and actually /thanked/ her, over and over, and Emma couldn't really do nothing beside laying next to him and hold him in place, the same way he would do with her when she needed it.  
Scott muffled something against her breasts, but she quietly shushed him, until he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
\---  
  
Emma helped her omega through his heat for the next three days, and actually sigh a little in relief the morning she woke up and felt his scent coming back to normal. Scott was actually one of the most passionate omega she ever knew, and her whole body was sore and tired with days of almost literally fucking his brains out.  
Scott rolled to the side, and even if Emma couldn't see his eyes opening, she felt his mind waking up.  
  
«Morning. You feel better?»  
  
She asked. Scott groaned, as he probably recalled all the past events. He always hated himself for being so... Omega, during the heats. She reached out and gently stroked his hair.  
  
«I'm not giving you another chance to worry the hell out of you for your heat, Scott. So stop immediately, or I'm really going to tie you up and let you sit in a corner for hours just so I can show you you can beg me even when you're not in heat.»  
  
She felt his body shudder against hers, and smiled.  
  
«I was just going to say 'Goodmorning', but I think I deserve that.»  
  
Emma laughed at that, and kept stroking his hair, without answering. After a few moments, Scott lifted up his head and looked at her. He seemed to struggle with his words, so Emma waited patiently. She could listen easily to his thoughts, but decided that seeing him struggle like that was fun.  
  
«Thank you, Emma.»  
  
«You say that every time. And every time it seems like you're killing yourself to say it. Don't worry, Scott. You're mine, I take care of you, as you take care of me.»  
  
She saw the little smile that twitched his lips, even if it was gone a moment later.  
  
«Then I guess we're even.»


End file.
